Temptations
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Last in the Spectrum of Tayend series. Dannyl devises a plan that will test Tayend's resolve to deny temptation...


**Temptations**

**Colour Theme: Purple **

_(Set 10 years after events in The High Lord. Dannyl and Tayend are living together in Kyralia.) _

_For Shalane, who loves Dannyl and Tayend as much as I do :D_

Tayend of Tremmelin's favourite colour was purple.

Ever since he had met Lord Dannyl, he had begun to associate purple with the magician. At the mere sight of the colour, his pulse would race and his thoughts flash to Lord Dannyl. No other colour could make him feel such joy every time he glimpsed it. Now, even ten years after he and Dannyl fell in love, Tayend's heart would flutter thrillingly whenever he saw purple.

One evening, while Dannyl and Tayend were relaxing and drinking wine in their library, Dannyl devised a devious plan in his mind.

"Tayend!" The magician exclaimed. "I've never seen you go without drinking wine for more than a week!"

The scholar, who had been quietly thinking about what he would do to Dannyl tonight, was taken aback. "What? Oh well, I could say the same for _you_ Lord Dannyl!"

Dannyl chuckled, and replied, "But I don't drink nearly as much as you do."

"That's because you _can't_, Lord Magician!" Tayend said tauntingly.

"True, but then again, I only drink to keep you company."

Tayend looked indignant. "That's not true! You enjoy drinking as much as I do!"

"Perhaps," Dannyl grew thoughtful. "But _I_ could easily go without it."

Tayend's expression was savage. "Well, so could I! I could go a week – no, a full month without wine!"

"Really?" Dannyl asked in mock surprise. "I don't think you could actually."

The scholar looked outraged, Dannyl noted gleefully. "I most certainly could! In fact, I'll prove it – starting from tomorrow, I won't drink a drop of wine for a month!"

Dannyl tried not to show his satisfaction that his plan had worked.

* * *

For the first week, Tayend held up admirably well without wine, Dannyl had to admit. But by the second week, Tayend's will started to weaken. He scowled at Dannyl for teasing him by drinking wine in front of him. But Dannyl would simply reply, "It's _you_ who's chosen to forfeit wine, not me!"

Tayend was fully determined to prove himself, and resolved to stick to his word. He discovered other ways to fill the void which the lack of wine had created. The scholar had never much liked raka before, but after giving it another go, he found himself drinking three cups a day of it now.

But Tayend's greatest comfort became food. Whenever his body protested against the absence of wine, Tayend would satisfy his cravings by finding something tasty to eat. In Elyne, Tayend had always been wary of what he ate _(how could I not, being expected to fit into those ridiculous clothes?). _But now, away from the pressures of being thin, and having the freedom to wear comfortable clothes, Tayend felt a fierce pleasure in being reckless with food.

It was mainly thanks to such indulgences of the mouth that Tayend managed to survive without wine for almost a full month. On the evening before the month was over, Dannyl regarded his companion over his glass of wine.

"Well Tayend, I have to confess I'm impressed! I honestly didn't think you could do it."

Tayend grinned triumphantly as he cheerfully continued devouring a box of chocolates. "I told you I could do it!"

Dannyl had to try very hard to keep a straight face as he agreed, "Yes you did… But I have to say, you look somehow different Tayend…"

Putting aside his chocolates and frowning, the scholar asked curiously, "How do you mean?"

Pretending to be puzzled, Dannyl stood up and slowly strolled over to Tayend, still holding his glass of wine. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure… you do look the same… but there's definitely something different about you – I just can't quite determine _what_ it is!"

Feeling apprehensive and self-conscious, Tayend hastily sprang out of his chair and looked at himself in the large mirror over the mantelpiece. _Dannyl's right! There _is_ something different about me…_

With a horrible jolt, Tayend realised what it was. _My clothes look tighter on me than usual…_

Spinning around to face Dannyl, the scholar cried in alarm, "I'm fat!"

The magician rolled his eyes, and set down his glass. He rested his hands comfortingly on Tayend's shoulders, and said soothingly, "Don't' be silly, you're not fat! You've just put on a bit of weight. Actually, it suits you!" Dannyl beamed, and playfully petted Tayend's belly.

"Argh!" Tayend yelled wildly, pushing Dannyl's hand away. "You tall, scrawny, devious scoundrel! I bet _you_ planned this!"

The magician couldn't refrain from chuckling at his lover's accurate accusation. Adopting an innocent expression, he replied, "How on earth could _I_ have made you put on weight? That's ridiculous Tayend."

Breathing heavily, the scholar tried to calm himself down. Still convinced this was all Dannyl's fault, he said, "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of pushed me into giving up wine! So you _are_ to blame!"

Tayend knew that Dannyl deserved to be punished, and racked his head for a suitable judgement. Finally, he had it.

"Just to punish you, I'm not going to lose the weight, and you'll just have to put up with me like this! Ha! I bet you never expected me to say _that_, now did you?" Tayend smirked viciously.

But Dannyl just grinned triumphantly. "As a matter of fact, that was my wicked plan all along! To make my beloved Tayend get a bit tubby. I'm not lying when I say you certainly _do_ look even more irresistible that ever…" Dannyl winked flirtatiously.

Tayend could see the sincerity in Dannyl's eyes, and felt himself blush. But still, Tayend was filled with outrage as he considered how Dannyl had made him suffer without wine, and how he had so foolishly fallen for the magician's ruse. He couldn't stand the sight of Dannyl standing there so smugly, wearing those stupid purple robes, with that blasted wine glass back in his hand…

Impulsively, Tayend snatched the glass from Dannyl's grasp.

"No Tayend!" Dannyl cried, and the scholar noted with delight that he didn't look smug any longer. "You were doing so well! You've only got until tomorrow until you can drink again!"

Tayend grinned victoriously. "I'm not going to _drink_ it. The thing is; I find myself sick of the sight of the colour of your robes…" With that, he splashed the contents of the glass over Dannyl.

"Argh! What was _that_ for? What do you want me to do about my robes, it's not like I can wear a different colour!" Dannyl yelled desperately, looking at the dark wine stains all over the purple fabric.

"Take them off," Tayend demanded, his grin becoming seductive as he tugged at the magician's sash.

Dannyl raised his eyebrows, and retorted suggestively, "I'm glad to see your passion for food hasn't replaced your desire for other activities…"

And laughing along with his lover, Dannyl did exactly as Tayend had ordered.

_(So that's the end of The Spectrum of Tayend - I hope you enjoyed it! :D As always, reviews are very much appreciated ;D ) _


End file.
